The Dreamer's Tale
by remanth
Summary: A story about a young man who dreams of the Dreaming and has his life turned a little sideways by the Endless.


Prologue  
I consider myself a normal guy. I have a 9 to 5 job for a law firm, I have a nice house in a nice neighborhood, and I have a nice girlfriend. She and I are talking about getting married soon. The only problem she has with me is my constant daydreaming and reading. Don't get me wrong, I like my life. But sometimes it gets a little boring. When I get tired of the constant noise of the television, horns blaring and screaming in traffic jams, and the sirens of the police cars and fire trucks, I sit down and read of book. Usually, I pick fantasy or science-fiction; something that wouldn't normally happen in the real world. Then, I sit and daydream for an hour. I think about what would happen if some character from this book or suddenly dropped down into the city I live in. Sometimes, I even think about what would happen I became part of the storyline I had just finished reading.

When my girlfriend interrupts me or I hear the phone ringing, I drop out of my daydreams and feel a sense of loss. The closest I've come to explaining it is that I feel the loss of leaving a place I hold dear. The question I've come to ask the Oracle relates to the tale I am going to tell in payment. I found myself dreaming of a place that seemed strange and familiar at once. My guide, a raven called Matthew, explained to me that the place was called the Dreaming. I want to find a way to stay there permanently, instead of just dreaming of the place from time to time. Here is my tale.

The Dreamer's Tale  
I found myself walking along a quiet beach. I had grown up along the sea and the salty sea air reminded me of home. The crash of the waves along the shore was like a long-forgotten melody. Looking out over the crystal blue water, I saw a pod of dolphins playing. I saw one leap gracefully out of the water and fall back in. The splish it made as it hit the water floated to me a few seconds later. Looking up, I noticed a raven was keeping pace with me. With excellent dream-logic, I waved to it and watched it fly down to me.

The raven landed on my shoulder and said, "My name's Matthew. Welcome to the Dreaming, mortal dreamer. You are very close to Lord Morpheus' castle. Would you like to see it?" I nodded, not in the least surprised that the raven was talking to me. Matthew flew off my shoulder and led me on a trail I hadn't noticed before. The salt tang and the sound of the ocean receded as I followed my feathered guide. I stumbled on the rocks that lined the path, feeling their sharp edges through my slippers. (How I got my slippers on, I don't know).

Suddenly, a large castle appeared before me. It was very large and black. The many towers were varied in shape and size. Some were thin and looked like they were spun out of gossamer. Others were small and looked sturdy enough to stand up to a hurricane. At the entrance to the castle, three animals sat guarding it. I looked closely at them and realized that they were a griffin, hippogryff, and wyvern. I smiled, awed to see creatures I'd only read about.

"I'm taking this dreamer to see Lord Morpheus," Matthew explained to the gate-keepers. They nodded and the griffin replied, "Stay on the path, dreamer. You do not want to get lost." I nodded and followed Matthew into the castle. Inside, a tall man stood waiting for us. Matthew landed on his shoulder and I studied him. He had very white skin, disheveled black hair, and black clothes. His eyes were black with pinpricks of light. He studied me in return and listened as Matthew said, "This is the dreamer Lucien told you about, Boss." 

The man nodded and said, "Welcome. My name is Morpheus and I believe that my librarian has some business with you." He led me through the castle and I saw many things I couldn't have imagined. I saw one mirror labeled Heart's Desire. I looked into it, expecting to see my girlfriend. Instead, I saw a picture of the Dreaming. At last, we reached the library. A musty smell billowed out when Morpheus opened the door. A man even taller then the dream king was standing there holding a book.

"This is the dreamer, Lucien," Morpheus said. Lucien nodded and handed me the book. On the cover were the words The Dreamer's Tale. I looked at the author and almost dropped the book in shock. The name was mine.

"You are welcome to stay to learn about the Dreaming," Morpheus said. I opened my mouth to reply, but all that came out was a harsh brrrrrring. The library started to disappear and I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw my alarm ringing. Unfortunately, I remembered my dream and I have not been content in the waking world since.

I sat up and shut my alarm clock off. I couldn't believe the dream I'd just had. It was so clear and I could remember every little detail. I looked over at my girlfriend and realized she was the one thing that was real to me anymore. I shuddered when I realized how that single dream had changed all my perceptions. I looked at the clock and realized it was 6 am. I didn't want to go into work that day so I called my boss and took a sick day. Then, I lay back down and with some reluctance went back to sleep.

I found myself dreaming of the Dreaming again. I was on the seashore watching the dolphins play when Matthew again landed on my shoulder. He looked at me curiously and said, "So you're back, huh? You need to talk to the Boss." I nodded and didn't move. I felt so peaceful and I didn't want to wake up again when Morpheus asked me to stay. Matthew hopped down off my shoulder and stood in the sand next to me. He watched the dolphins a moment and said, "I used to be able to swim like them. When I was still alive and a man, of course."

I said nothing. I was watching a small figure approach. She was very confusing. Her clothes and hair kept changing. One minute, she'd be dressed in a pink dress with one side of her head shaved and the other with long and straight hair. The next minute she'd be wearing a black shirt, skirt, and torn fishnet stockings. Oddest of all, the carried a string with a fish attached. She sang, "I'm following my fishie cause my fishie knows where to go," in a strange little-girl voice that seemed to echo from across a canyon. As she came closer, I saw one of her eyes was blue and the other green.

I stood and waved to her. She saw me, walked over and said, "You're a dreamer, right? You're in my brother's, is he my brother, realm. Would you like a word that means hot and cold at the same time? I'm Delirium." I said I would not need a word that means hot and cold and I introduced myself. Delirium looked to Matthew and said, "You're his black Raven-bird-caw-caw." Then, she disappeared. Matthew sighed and flew off down the same path he had led me earlier. Curious, I followed. I wanted to see the dream king's castle again. When it came into sight, I was not the least surprised to see it had changed. Now, it looked like a tall and forboding keep. I wondered if Morpheus had changed it on purpose or if my perceptions of it had changed.

As I walked into the doors, I was shaken and heard a voice calling my name. I woke up disappointed for the second time that day and saw my girlfriend's face hovering over me. She told me she was leaving for work. I was so angry with her for interrupting me that I didn't kiss her goodbye or tell her I loved her. She walked out sad and angry and I lay in my bed, brooding about what my dreams may mean.

I knew I had hurt Lauren, my girlfriend, by acting the way I did toward her. But, I wish she hadn't woken me up. The castle gates were open to me and I was walking in. Sleep eluded me so I got out of bed to walk the dog. The memory of the Dreaming still bothered me even though I tried to push it out of my memory. I wondered how the dream king would have been able to keep me in the Dreaming. Would my body still be here and my mind there? Or would my body come with? Rupert decided he had enough of walking and ran back toward our house. I checked my watch and realized Lauren would be home in a couple hours. I felt sorry for the way I acted and wanted to make it up to her.

In the few hours I had left, I cooked a small meal, lit some of her favorite candles, and put on some of the music she liked. When Lauren walked through the door, we had an enjoyable evening after I apologized. After watching a few movies, we both went to bed. Lauren fell asleep immediately but I stayed awake wondering. What would happen if I fell asleep again? Would I dream of the Dreaming or something else. Tossing and turning, I had to laugh at myself. Normally, I can't wait to fall asleep and see what I would dream. I shrugged and finally settled down.

As my eyelids lowered, my final thought was, "I hope nothing wakes me up before I can answer." When I opened my eyes a few seconds later, I realized I was back in the Dreaming, but in an unfamiliar city. No people walked the streets and no lights shone in the windows. I called and called but no one answered. At last, exhausted beyond measure, I sat down on a bench and put my face in my hands. The city slumbered around me and I had no clue how to get out. Suddenly, footsteps sounded in the distance. I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walking toward me. I stood up and realized that it was actually a very handsome man. I blinked and the woman appeared. I sat down again to wait for this stranger, wondering who it was.

The woman was still several feet away when I blinked and the man appeared again. I was very confused. Why didn't this person stay one sex? I closed my eyes and opened them again when I heard the footsteps stop next to me. The woman filled my vision and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I hastily stood up and realized with pleasure that she was about my height. She had long red hair and the clearest green eyes I've ever seen. Looking into her eyes was like looking through a green frosted glass into my heart. Looking at her, I forgot about Lauren. I took hold of her elbow and guided her to sit down on the bench. I sat next to her and started to say, "My name's ..." when she stopped me by putting her finger up to my mouth.

"I know who you are," she said in a quiet alto voice. "The question is, do you know who you're dealing with?" I was confused by her question, but I shrugged it off and asked, "Who are you?" She laughed, a low dulcet laugh, and answered, "I'm everything you ever Desire." Then, she changed until a petite, brown-eyed and black-haired woman sat before me. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "You do not know who you are dealing with. Morpheus offers you a chance to stay here but he doesn't tell you the consequences." I pulled back from her and looked at her shrewdly. I wondered how she knew about the deal the dream king made with me. I was about to ask when she changed again, this time into Lauren.

"You see? I can be anything you Desire. Stay with me," she said, pulling me closer. I tried to pull away, but Desire, for I knew that was who it was now, held on tight and kissed me. I felt everything slip away, the dream king's offer, Lauren, my memories. I was just about to surrender to Desire when I felt something shake my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Lauren standing over me. She was holding our alarm clock in her hand and telling me to get up. I wanted to forget the dream I had just had, so I called into work again and convinced Lauren to call in to. Then, she and I spent some long overdue quality time together.

That night, I fell asleep feeling nervous and expectant. I didn't know who I would meet or where I would go. I hoped to meet Matthew again but I thought I was ready for anyone. To my disappointment, though, I didn't dream. I went to work the next day, having used too many sick days in a row. I sat at my desk, trying to concentrate on the cases before me. I kept seeing Morpheus and Lucien handing me the book in that strange library. My partners tried to encourage me to work but couldn't get me out of my funk.

"C'mon, man," Paul Rinley, the senior partner, told me. "You gotta stop daydreaming and start working. Those depositions won't get done by themselves." I nodded absently, still thinking about the book. I didn't think I was thinking about writing a book, but I never know what my subconscious is up to. Maybe I even dreamed about that book a long time ago.

"Hey, Lauren's calling," Anita Ross, the other junior partner, called to me. I picked up the phone and concentrated on Lauren's voice. We made plans to meet that night at a small cafe we both liked. After I put the phone down, Anita walked in and asked me what was wrong. I hesitated, trying to decide whether I would sound crazy. Finally, I gave up and told her all my dreams. Then, I sat back, exhausted from talking but strangely relieved, and waited to hear what she would say. I sat anxiously, hoping Anita wouldn't say the words that sealed my doom. I didn't want to hear, "You're crazy." or "I know a good psychiatrist..." She seemed about to speak a few times, but closed her mouth and sat thoughtfully again. I wondered what she was thinking. Finally, after a few minutes, she spoke.

"You don't sound all that crazy," she said, to my relief. "It sounds like all these dreams are running together off a common thread. But I've had that happen before, but it didn't mean anything." Anita stopped speaking and thought a few more seconds. I leaned forward eagerly, on pins and needles. She looked into my face and nodded, seeming to come to a decision. She looked earnestly at me and said, "Don't think this is crazy, but I've heard something like what you're describing. But the books I've read aren't exactly the same as what you're telling me."

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. Others had had similar dreams to mine? Anita left the room for a minute and cam back carrying a slim book. She handed it to me saying, "This may help a little." I took it gratefully and stored it in my briefcase. I would read it tonight after my date with Lauren. I worked the rest of the day, catching up on the work I had let sit the past few days. I barely finished all my work before 6 pm and had to hurry to make my date with Lauren. She wouldn't appreciate it if I were late. So, I forgot about the book Anita had given me.

During dinner with Lauren, we talked about anything and everything, but I avoided the topic of my dreams. She told me about her sister's kids and I talked about my dad's business. Her sister's three girls had just discovered they liked boys and Sarah was getting a little upset with their infatuations. My dad, Carl, decided he didn't want to be idle in his retirement and started a bed-and-breakfast with my mom in Vermont. At the end of dinner, we went home, happy to be together. We didn't argue at all and there were no problems to be taken care of. We enjoyed each other's company that night and we both fell asleep happy that night. The next morning, I got ready and went to work, not remembering the small book until I sat down and opened my briefcase.

I opened the book to the first page and read, "Space was the oldest of the Immortals although he was acknowledged by the humans last. His wife, Light, was first acknowledged by the humans and they greatly loved her. She was very kind and caring, quite different from her cold and slightly distant husband. Space was capable of love, though, and he loved her and their children. Their fisrt child was Nature, the mother of humanity. She was acknowledged second, even though she gave birth to humanity. Her sister, Earth, was acknowledged third and the humans took great care of her. They understood the abundance Earth would give them if they took care of her. Fire was the thrid born of Space and Light. He was very contrary, sometimes helping the humans and sometimes harming them. But wherever he burned, new life would be born. His nature was to create and destroy. The humans were given the knowledge of Fire as a gift. By now, a few of the humans had realized the importance of the family around them. These shamans, as they came to be called, knew that the belief of the humans kept the Immortals alive and personified. If the humans stopped believing, the Immortals' powers would fade and so might their lives. So when Air was born, many humans created shrines to him and worshipped him as a deity. To those who worshipped him, Air gave friendly breezes and good winds when sailing. To those who scorned him, Air sometimes sent destructive whirlwinds and raging winds. Air was much like Fire and the two were good friends. The next child of Space and Light, Water, didn't have a gender. It was fluid and changing, never one thing or another. Water was a law unto itself and often was alone. It's siblings and parents loved Water but didn't like spending too much time around it. Some humans loved Water, though, and spent much time in, on, or around it. A whole new trade sprang up with Water as its means of transportation and lifeblood. Sailors would take goods to other places and come back with exotic goods. Fisherman went out and netted catches of fish and shells for food and decoration. Water was very important to the humans."

I stopped reading to ponder what the book had said. I knew it was fiction but it sounded so close to my dreams. I could even match the people I had met to some of the Immortals. Morpheus was like Space, for example. Others just didn't fit, like Delirium. She was a law unto herself, which suddenly reminded me of Water. I was intrigued despite myself and opened the book again to continue reading.

After I read that first passage about the Immortals, I tried to read more but the page seemed to be blurring. None of the words made sense. Feeling tired, I decided to take a quick nap then tackle the rest of the book. As I fell asleep, I fancied I heard the feathery brush of a bird's wings. This time, I did travel to the Dreaming and Matthew was waiting for me at the beach. The dolphins were still leaping but now some seemed to be watching me with multicolored eyes. I shivered, remembering Delirium's eyes.

"Took you long enough to get here," Matthew gripes at me. I look at the black raven and notice that he seems tired. I ask him what happned to him and he replies, "I've been chasing the other Endless away from you, dolt. They seem to have a strong interest in you." I wonder why the others would be so interested in me. I'm just a normal guy. Matthew flapped up until he was just above my head.

"Come on, mortal. Lord Morpheus waits for you, "Matthew told me, flapping off in the same general direction we went before. As we near the castle, I notice it is shaped more along the lines of a Scottish keep, prepared to repel all invaders. The dream lord was waiting at the gates of the castle, underneath his three guards. He looked even more worn than Matthew and he raised his hand wearily at my approach.

"Welcome again, mortal," Morpheus said. "I hear you've met some of my siblings. May I hear the story?" I tell him of my meetings with Delirium and Desire. I also told him of Desire's warning to me. I thought about not telling the dream king about the book Anita gave me, but told him anyways. Morpheus listened gravely, nodding his head at parts and asking me to clarify a few things. Finally, he said, "Well, it seems my siblings are as interested in you as I am. Again, I give you the option of staying here in the Dreaming. There are many things you and I need to discuss." I watch Matthew half-extend his wings at Morpheus' suggestion. The raven seemed surprised that the dream king offered me such a boon.

"Boss, are you sure? He is mortal," Matthew says. Morpheus simply looks at him and Matthew ducks his head. I think a moment, remembering the vision I had in the Mirror of Heart's Desire. As I open my mouth to answer, I hear someone calling my name. I turn my head slightly, mouth still open, and the Dreaming fades around me. I see Anita standing in front of my desk. She looks at me quizically and asks, "The dreams again?" I nod and she sits down in the chair in front of my desk.

"You want to tell me about ut?" She asks. I nod and tell her about the book and the connections I made. Then, I tell her about this newest dream and of the dream king's offer. I ask her whether I should accept and wait for her answer.

Anita looked at me thoughtfully and I could tell she was seriously considering my plight. I wondered myself about what I wanted. I knew that I could enjoy living in the Dreaming but I didn't want to leave Lauren. She had become part of me without my noticing it. Finally, Anita said, "You have to folllow what you desire. Only you can make the final decision. But, you should know what your choice entails."

I nodded my thanks and sat back to consider what to do. Anita stood and walked out the door, looking back to give me an encouraging smile. I wondered what Lauren would think if I actually left and went to the Dreaming. I also wondered what it was Desire meant when it talked to me. I eventually decided to talk to the dream king again. Quickly, I finished the rest of my work and left the office.

Lauren was still at work, so I decided to take a nap and talk to the dream king. I lay down and fell quickly asleep. I was met by Matthew at the cove again. This time, he was waiting on the ground and seemed to shimmer from human back to raven. He looked at me knowingly and said, "So, you wanna talk to the Boss, huh? Close to making a decision?" I nodded in reply and he took of towards the castle. This time, it looked like a medieval castle, built for function and not beauty. Morpheus was not waiting and we passed silently by the guards.

Inside, I saw a small elf polishing windows. I looked quizzically to Matthew and he followed my gaze to the elf. He hovered for a second and said, "That's Nuala. She was a gift to the Boss. She does whatever she feels needful and most often cleans." I nodded and smiled at Nuala. She smiled shyly back and went back to polishing. Matthew led me to the throne room and the dream king was sitting on a large black chair. He seemed even more tired than before.

"Welcome again, dreamer," he said in greeting. "Have you made a decision?" I shook my head and replied, "What will happen if I choose to stay in the Dreaming?" Morpheus started to smile and shook his head ruefully. He answered, "Your body would fall into a deep sleep in the waking world. If not fed, your body would waste away and soon die. Your mind would live on here." I goggled at Morpheus, hardly believing his quietly-given explanation.

"You need time to consider, yes?" he asked. I nodded dumbly, unable to speak. Morpheus looked to Matthew and said, "Matthew, take him to a room to consider. I will make a path for you." The raven took wing and answered, "Yeah, Boss." I turned and followed Matthew, wondering what to decide.

The room Matthew led me to had no windows and only one door. The walls and ceiling were my favorite color of red and the carpet was a lighter shade. I felt very comfortable in that room. Looking around, I noticed a large, squashy armchair sitting in the middle of the room. I sank into it with a small sigh and closed my eyes to consider Morpheus' offer better. Matthew took up a post above the door and tapped the lintel with his foot. The immediate comparison to Poe's The Raven made me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Matthew asked me irritably, still tapping his foot. I smiled and said, "And there came a tapping, As of someone gently rapping, Rapping at my chamber door." Matthew stopped tapping on the lintel as he considered my recitation. When I opened my eyes, I could see the look of disgust on the raven's face. Matthew shook his head and said, "You humans always amaze me. You think the strangest things are funny." I laughed again and closed my eyes. Matthew tucked his head under his wing and left me to consider my thoughts.

I looked carefully at my problem from all sides. I thought about what Lauren would think and how I felt towards her. Many of my thoughts centered on her. I tried to list the advantages of staying in the Dreaming versus staying in the waking world. I finally gave up after my lists became too ﻿cumbersome. The advantages didn't outweigh the disadvantages and I could find no clear reason to stay or go. Finally, I decided to go with my feelings and the answer became clear. I smiled at the simpleness and levered myself out of the chair. In my considering, I had gotten quite stiff. I gently tapped on the door below Matthew. He woke suddenly and looked at me. I nodded my head.

"So, you've decided," Matthew said. I nodded and he replied, "Well, I better take you to the Boss. Care to share what you decided?" I considered for a brief second and shook my head. Matthew sighed and answered, "Didn't think so. Others rarely do. Anwyays, follow me." I made my way out of the room and followed the rhythmic flapping sounds Matthew made. I felt calm and detached, finally at peace with my decision. The dream lord waited quietly for me, slumped over in his throne.

I approached and stood silently. Morpheus lifted his head and gave me a smile. He nodded at me and asked, "Have you come to your decision? Will you stay here or leave?" I thought a minute about how to phrase my reply. As I thought, the world suddenly shook around me. Morpheus' face wavered as I heard Lauren's voice saying, "Vis, Vis, wake up! Why are you home so early?" I tried to stay asleep and concentrated on the floor below me. The throne room continued to waver as Lauren's voice got louder and louder.

"Morpheus Visare Talbot, wake up!" I heard her cry as I was suddenly shaken from side to side. Through the wavering of the Dreaming, I saw the dream king grin. He passed a hand in front of my face while a look of deep concentration crossed his face. The wavering stopped and the room settled back into place. Lauren's voice faded and I heard her walk out of the room. I sighed in relief; I truly did want to decide my fate now. I looked up to Morpheus and saw him shaking slightly with contained laughter.

"Morpheus Visare Talbot?" Morpheus repeated. I could hear the laughter under his voice. "You were named well, mortal. Do you know what your names mean?" I smiled back and replied, "I know my last name means wise dreamer. As for my first and middle names, I thought my parents just liked them." The dream king grinned wider and answered, "Well, namesake, your first name is mine as well. Since I am the bringer of dreams, that is what my name has come to mean. Your middle name, Visare, means dream. You are aptly named." I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at the coincidence of it all. It seemed I was fated to this decision.

"I believe you were about to tell me your decision, namesake," Morpheus said quietly. I nodded and sat down cross-legged on the floor. At the dream king's inquiring look I said, "I think better sitting like this. I've decided to stay in the waking world. I love Lauren and I don't want to leave her." The dream king nodded and reached into his cloak. He pulled out something small and sat looking at it for a few seconds. He held out his hand to me and I reached up to catch the small silver ring that tumbled down. I looked closely at the band and saw the words, Forever in Love engraved on the inside. The stone was a little larger than the stone in my class ring and glimmered a bright, clear green.

"That is for you and Lauren. Think of it as a reward for deciding the way you have. Don't think too long before giving it to her. Sometimes action must come before thought," Morpheus told me. I nodded and slipped the ring into my pocket. I hoped I would be able to see the Dreaming again but I had little hope I ever would. I bowed to the dream king and turned to walk away. Matthew stood on the floor behind me, once again shimmering from man to raven. He looked sadly at me and said, "Good-bye, Vis. It was nice to meet you. Have a good life." He took flight and flew out of the door.

Turning back to Morpheus, I saw him wave his hand after Matthew. With a final bow, I turned and followed the raven back to the cove I first appeared in. I said good-bye to Matthew as the scene wavered in front of my eyes. The last thing I saw was Matthew waving good-bye with a wing. The dolphins leaped high a final time and looked me straight in the eyes. I knew then that I would return to the Dreaming but that would be the last time.

The next vision that greeted my eyes was Lauren's green eyes hovering above me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Sitting up, I reached into the pocket I had put the ring into. I pulled it out and handed it to Lauren saying, "I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I saw her eyes widen in shock and waited as she read the inscription on the band. Suddenly, she had her arms around my neck and was sobbing into my shoulder while repeating, "Yes, I will!" over and over. The ring, now a clear diamond color, flashed green before settling back to clear. I smiled and hugged Lauren back, knowing I had made the right decision.


End file.
